Bedtime Stories
by MrsReid0203
Summary: Just a drabble based on a prompt given to me by fantasicspock on Tumblr. ONESHOT: JJ comes home from a girl's night out to find Spencer reading Henry a bedtime story. What will the rest of the night hold for these two agents?


JJ quietly shut the door to her apartment as she came back in from a night out with Garcia and Prentiss who was visiting from London. JJ and Will split up due to there just not being a spark anymore. Things fell apart between them as quickly as they fell together. Luckily, the Reid effect didn't seem to kick in whenever Reid was around Henry, so JJ got him to babysit that night. She glanced around the living room noticing the light was shining out from Henry's room.

_"It's way too late for Henry to still be up," _JJ thought to herself realizing Henry had probably had a nightmare.

JJ slipped off her heals and quietly tip-toed up to Henry's room. As she was a couple of steps from the door way, she heard Reid quietly finishing a storybook he was reading to Henry. She quietly took a couple more steps and leaned against the doorway unable to hide the smile that spread across her face when she saw the scene in the bedroom. Henry had just fallen back asleep, and Reid was standing over him tucking him in before turning around to see JJ in the doorway. He walked to her, turned off the light in Henry's room, and walked with her back to the living room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Reid asked her.

She laughed and said, "Not as much as fun as Penelope and Emily. I had too much on my mind to drink any."

"Is there anything you need to talk about? I can stay if you need me to," he smiled genuinely.

She sat on the couch and sighed, "I just don't know where to start."

"I've always found that the beginning is the perfect place to start," he said lightly to ease some of the tension he was sensing from JJ.

She laughed and said, "Good point, Spence. It's a bit of a story, and I want you to promise me you'll hear me out to the end."

He nodded and said, "Of course."

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for a while now. Will left because he thought there was someone else," JJ started.

"Wait, he didn't leave because of me, did he? JJ, I'm sorry, I . . .," Reid cut in.

"Spence, hear me out," she interrupted him taking his hand in hers.

He nodded knowing he needed to hear everything she had to say before trying to apologize and sort things out.  
"He did leave because of you. He always hated how close you and I are. He hated that Henry always took to you more. He always said Henry should be closer to him instead of you. Will accused me of never being in love with him. He said you were the reason why I wouldn't marry him. Honestly, he was right. It was never really love with me and him. I stayed with him because Henry deserved his father. It was always you, Spence. I've always loved you. I made my mistakes staying with Will as long as I did. He left because he knew I love you, and I'm honestly glad he's gone. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I love you Spencer Reid," JJ said.

Reid stood up and took a couple of steps across the room rubbing his eyes.

"Spencer, it took a lot for me to tell you all that. Please, say something," JJ said shakily.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming all of this," he said unable to look her directly in the eyes.

"What. . ." JJ started.

He crossed back to where she was still sitting, pulled her up to stand with him, cupping her face in his hands saying, "JJ, when you told us about Will, I foolishly hoped that I'd still get a chance. Then you told us about Will, I knew it was all over. I never dreamed in a million years that I'd ever hear you tell me you love me. One because you were with Will and two because things just don't work out that well for me when it comes to stuff like this. Jen, I have always loved you. Always."

"Spence," JJ whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands immediately tangled in his brown locks as his hands took her waist and pulled her closer to him. They only broke apart when they were desperate for oxygen.

"What made you finally decide to tell me?" he said running his thumbs over her cheekbones.

"I knew I had to tell you soon. I wasn't sure I was going to tell you tonight to be honest," she said pressing another quick kiss to his lips, "Then I saw you reading to Henry and tucking him back into bed. I didn't think it was possible, but I fell even more in love and knew I had to tell you tonight."

"Well, I'm very glad you did," he smiled, "because I never want another day to go by without telling you how much I love you."


End file.
